Hurt
by lunerwerewolf
Summary: being a spy is not all glamor, rated for mentions of adult situations.


Yozak sighed as he walked slowly through the darkened halls of Covenant castle, carrying a broken pair of red high heels in one hand. It felt good to be home. All he wanted was a bath and his bed. It was an odd night, he'd lost a fairly nice disguise tonight but at least he had his report for Gwendal. He'd considered going straight to his boss's rooms and handing in his report, but it was late and Gwendal was more than likely asleep.

Which was fine with him as it gave him time to have a very long, very hot bath and scrub every inch of himself free of dirt and grime. It also gave him time to get his head on straight and to put some makeup over his rapidly bruising left eye.

Thankfully it was late enough that his lover would be asleep. He'd have to be very quiet, once he got to his sheared rooms. It was times like this when he wished he hadn't moved in with his lover. Tonight he didn't think he could stand sleeping in bed with the other man, and to make matters worse Conrart was a very light sleeper.

Suppressing the urge to groan, he slowly opened the doors to his and Conrart's quarters and slipped into the living room. As expected his lover was curled up on his side of the bed when he entered the bedroom. Conrart looked like an angel when he slept, all traces of his stubborn streak obliterated from his relaxed expression.

Carefully he set down his packs and his now useless shoes, trying not to wake the other man.

It didn't work Conrart, blinked yawned and sat up. Beautiful brown eyes taking in every inch of him, normally Yozak would have smiled and struck a poses before performing an erotic little striptease and climbing into bed naked to claim Conrart as his own again. But tonight was different; he shuddered at the thought of Conrart undressing him with his eyes.

"Are you, alright?" Conrart asked his concern palatable.

Yozak sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll be fine now that I'm home."

Conrart climbed out of bed, reveling toned skin, hard muscle and a beautiful body, clad in only his sensual silk sleeping pants. The pants were proof that Conrad had not expected him home tonight. When he was home Conrart slept in the nude, so that Yozak could ravish him at a moment's notice, without the cumbersome task of removing those pants.

It was one of the things; Conrart had started doing after they moved in together. Yozak had always enjoyed waking Conrart up with sex. There was something about sheathing himself in Conrart's willing body, gently thrusting in and out of him until the man was fully awake yet oblivious to everything but his hands on his body and, his cock moving inside of him as he made love to him first thing in the morning or late at night that turned Yozak on.

But right now he was grateful for those pants, because they meant he wasn't expected to have sex with his lover. He didn't think he could perform right now even if he wanted to.

Great One but he felt dirty even if nothing had happened.

Conrart stood before him quietly taking in his ripped dress, smeared makeup, the growing black eye, and his split lip. "Are you alright?" he asked as he came to a stop a few feet from Yozak. "Or should I send for Gisela?"

Yozak shook his head, "I'm fine, I didn't blow my cover, so the country's safe." He knew that wasn't what Conrart was asking but it was all he could give him at the moment.

"Screw the country!" Conrart said firmly, "and screw your cover, I don't care about them. I care about you! Are you alright, you, not your alias?"

"It was a rough night," Yozak said after a few moments, "but I'm fine. Nothing happened I stayed in character, and my shrieking brought the guards before the bastard could do anything more than just stick his hands in places I didn't particularly want them. I'm fine, just a little shaken."

Conrart inclined his head. "I'll draw you a bath," he said after a moment. "That should help. Or if you like you can come to bed and I'll just hold you."

"A bath sounds nice," Yozak said after a moment, then added "and I won't turn down just being held either."

Conrart offered him a small smile then disappeared to draw up that bath.

~~~***~~~

Yozak leaned back against the edge of the bath, enjoying the calming feeling of Conrart washing his hair for him, and helping him to remove that invisible layer of grime from his back. He was glade nothing had happened, if he felt this dirty and this shaken over something that might have happened, he could only imagine how traumatizing the real thing would have been.

After a few more minutes of just soaking, he climbed out of the bath and dried himself off with the fluffy towel Conrart offered him; before making his way back into the bedroom. Carefully he liberated one of the 6 pairs of silk sleep pants Conrart had had made for him, years ago as a birthing day gift. He listened to the soft sounds of his lover climbing back into bed as he pulled them on.

Sighing he turned to get into bed, but stopped short at the sight of Conrad, laying on his back on his side of the bed one arm stretched out across Yozak's side of the bed, the covers pulled aside in a clear invitation. Smiling he climbed into bed and curled up on his side, with his head on Conrart's chest. The other man pulled the covers up around them both before enfolding him in his arms and beginning to quietly sing.

Slowly he felt the tension ease out of his body and the shaking stop, as Conrart sang to him softly and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

He drifted off to sleep feeling, safe, warm and loved.


End file.
